


Forbidden Love

by Yangy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Five Nights at Freddy's, Animatronics, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Marlie, Pizza, Romance, Tragedy, the silver eyes, too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yangy/pseuds/Yangy
Summary: Short 'n not so sweet fic. Charlie experiences a part of her life she was to never forget.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhhhhh first thing I'm posting here. Just getting back into writing and wrote this as a request for a friend. Enjoy your reading~!

“Happy birthday Charlie!” A string of various voices rang throughout a room filled with tables which in turn were filled with various pizzas and party hats. A young girl with long brown hair and matching brown, shy eyes was having her 7th birthday, deciding that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was the perfect place to celebrate the occasion. Charlotte's family had a special connection to the pizzeria and got the entire place to themselves for the night.

The girl looked down shyly, quietly thanking the people who had come to her party. She'd had a great day so far, opening presents and happily gobbling down pizza as she watched Freddy and other animatronics perform on stage. The animatronics were cool, but a little scary looking in young Charlottes' eyes.

A kid came up to Charlotte while she was watching a fox sing during one of the songs the band played, she didn't really get how a fox could sing, but decided it was cool. The kid that came up to Charlotte held her hands out to her friend, a small gift being held up in the process.

“F-for you..” the girl said as she closed her eyes, appearing more than uncomfortable in the situation. Charlotte took the gift and said her thanks. When she decided to open it her face lit up with joy. It was a thin chain necklace with a small and rather fancy robot hanging from it. It was a character from a game she very much enjoyed, now having a piece of merchandise from something she liked was awesome.

“Thank you! So much” Charlotte threw her arms in the air, accidently throwing the necklace in the process. Her face quickly turned into a small frown as the world seemed to go into slow-motion, the necklace slowly falling through the air and landing in front of the gang of animatronics on stage. Before she knew it Charlotte had started chasing her new gift, tripping in the process and falling right in front of the animatronics gang, next to her necklace. She reached for her necklace and looked up, Freddy Fazbear staring her right back in the eye. Before anyone knew anything Freddy had stopped playing music, they all had, and he leaned forward and towards Charlotte's own face before loudly screaming.

And so everything went black.

Charlotte woke up in a familiar restaurant, weakly blinking a few times before her eyes adjusted to the light. She gazed around and found herself laying on one of the benches next to a table with food. When people noticed she had awoken they smiled.

Various yells of her name and 'you're okay's rang through the air as she remembered what had happened before she blacked out. Charlotte's mother went up and gave her daughter a hug and helped her sit up, soon after sitting down next to her. Many eyes were staring at them both, making Charlie uncomfortable, but her need to know how she blacked out took over.

“What happened?” It was a quiet, weak sentence, but she managed to get it out just loud enough to be heard.  
“After the animatronic... Freddy, uh, had a malfunction, it collapsed over you and you fainted” Charlotte's mother explained. It was quite the scarring experience for Charlotte and she didn't want anything to do with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza again. Her mother closed down the party at Charlies' request and everyone went back home. They didn't revisit the pizzeria again.

Years went by and Charlotte was growing up, never going back to the pizza place that had scarred her childhood with a fear for animatronics, bears and loud screams.

Ten long years had gone by since the incident and Charlotte was now living a very different life, she had just recently moved back to her hometown with her parents after the family had been living in another town due to job convenience.

It was a quite normal day, Charlie was out with 3 of her friends, Jessica, John and Carlton. They were at an arcade, playing and competing in game after game, Cartlon not approving the amount of losses he now had in his record. After a long afternoon of games they were all getting a bit exhausted and prepared to take their leave.

“Hey guy, ya'll wanna go to that pizza place down the block sometime? I used to love that as a kid” John spoke up. The other seemed to agree and like the idea, except for Charlotte.

A string of bad memories flashed in front of her eyes as the incident from ten years ago replayed itself in her mind. Apparently the fear in her eyes hadn't gone unnoticed as her 3 friends just realised what they had been talking about.

“Oh- so sorry Charlie we didn't think about that” Jessica started, guild plastered on her face.

“I, uh, it's alright, you guys can go” Charlotte was a little saddened, but nothing overbearing.

“Oh no you don't, you can't just beat me over and over in all the arcade games then act like a little kid as soon as we start talking about some pizza place with an animatronic that yelled at you a little” Carlton said in a fashion that could've been taken as mean, but Charlie, knowing her friend, knew he was just trying to help her in his own way.

“F-fine..” Charlie replied quietly, obviously not wanting to, but giving in to her friends encouragement to overcome her childhood incident.

“Then it's decided, we'll go there this weekend” Carlton spoke up and everyone agreed.

The following days Charlie spent rather normally, but also worrying about the upcoming weekend. It was friday evening and she was having dinner with her family. Eating slowly, and more so looking at the food rather than eating it, a worried look crept onto her fathers expression.

“Sweetheart, are you okay? You usually eat more than this” the worried dad asked.

“It's just, me and some friends are going to that pizza place tomorrow..” Charlie replied with an uncomfortable look in her face.

“Oh where you had your 7th birthday? Why?”

“Carlton kinda made me come along, I know I should get over some stupid thing from childhood but, it's not that easy”

“Oh sweetie of course it's not that easy, don't go if you really dont feel up for it, it's understandable that you'd feel put off by something like that”

“N-no, I'll go” Charlie hesitated, but then continued.

“I'll be okay, I mean, it's just some animatronics at a pizzeria, right?” She forced an awkward laugh, just barely believing her own words.

“Of course, nothing bad will happen Im sure” Charlies' father reassured, which earned a nod from his daughter.

I guess I'll head to bed now, having finished her dinner place, she put it away into the dishwasher and bid her parents good night and made her way to her bedroom. Brushing her teeth and changing into pajamas, she grabbed her phone and crept down under the bed covers.

Some browsing on various social medias occurred before sleep came and drove Charlotte away to dreamland.

The visit to dreamland was less than cheerful to say the least, Charlotte was tossing and turning in her sleep as a nightmare was interrupting her normally peaceful night.

Charlie found herself in the middle of a dark room, she couldn't really see anything, not even the walls, only a small patch of light at where she stood, confirming that a wooden floor was under her. She felt confused and scared, she didn't know what was happening, or where she was.

“Charlie, Charlie, Charlie” Various robotic sounding voices were calling her name over and over. As the voices grew louder, faces started to appear all around her. It was Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie. All of the animatronics were damaged and several parts of their skeleton could be seen instead of their usual looks, it was obvious they were run down and possibly broken.

“G-get away from me” Charlie begged weakly. Complete silence filled the space for what felt like an eternity for Charlotte. The silence however, was soon enough broken by loud screams coming from all the animatronics at the same time, effectively pulling Charlie out of her dream.

The frightened girl hurriedly sat up in her bed, heart pounding heavily, accompanied by heavy breathing.

“Just a dream.... just a dream” Charlotte repeated to herself quite a few times before getting out of bed, deciding to get a glass of water before then going back to sleep.

The rest of the night passed by peacefully and Charlotte got some more sleepy before the morning came upon. When it finally did, strong rays of sun forced their way through window curtains and into the room, lighting it up and informing that a new day has begun.

A sleepy Charlie sat up and rubbed her eyes, not wanting it to be morning just yet, but on the other hand being happy that she didn't have to deal with that nightmare anymore. Oh. Wait. Nightmares. Freddy. Pizza. Saturday.

Realization was beginning to hit as Charlotte realised what saturday meant for her, she had to go back to that horrendous pizzeria just because she'd let Carlton convince her. She made a mental note to make that up to him, one way or another.

After brushing making breakfast and seeing her parents off before they went to work, social media browsing and games where next on the to-do list. Charlie liked robots and games that had them, playing these games had just reminded her that she needed to meet up with Hugo. Hugo used to work for plenty of different companies that used robots of all kinds in their work, thus granting him with ability and experience to make his own. This was something that interested Charlie greatly when they had first met and she loved to come by and help him make robots, and even work on her own projects where she was there.

Remembering this, Charlotte dialed in a familiar number on her phone and called Hugo, they started with friendly greetings and smalltalk, catching up on eachothers' lives, cutting it short with a decided meetup time next week due to Charlie needing to go.

The time was striking almost 1:30, which was the time where Charlies' friends would pick her up to grab dinner at Fazbears Pizza. A doorbell rang through the house and Charlie got up, sighing before she went to open the door.

“Hey, you ready?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, you ready?” The friends Charlie would be going out with were all there, for both good and evil she reckoned.

“Yea.. I guess so”

“So let's go, I'm starving man” Carlton practically dragged her out her own door and barely gave her time to lock up before they were on their way. The walk wasn't too long, but not too short either, a good enough distance for Charlie to have plenty of time worrying about what was going to happen once they got to their destination.

Jessica had been sneaking glances at Charlie when she could, slightly worried about her friend. When they were almost there she spoke up.

“You gonna be okay?”

“I-I guess, I mean, I think so?” The reply was very hesitant. At this, Jessica put a reassuring hand on her friends' shoulder, implying that everything was going to be fine.

The gang of 4 had reached their destination and it looked fairly different from what it used to, being the ten year difference of when they had last been to the place.

“Wow this place has changed eh?”

“The things ten years can do”

“It's still horrible to think about” Charlie really wanted to just go back home and never talk about this day, but knew she couldn't get out of it now.

“Well, let's check it out shall we? You'll be fine Charlie” Carlton took initiative and lead the others inside. It still looked familiar and full of memories, both good and bad. The tables were more run-down than expected, as well as the animatronics who now looked partially broken, endoskeletons showing.

“Just like... the dream..” Charlie whispered to herself.

The gang went up to the counter and looked over the electronic menu screen hanging near the ceiling. John new exactly what he wanted, as pineapples on his pizza was both something he liked and a great way to poke fun at his friends who despised it. After a few minutes of grumbling the other three decided what they wanted and everybody ordered.

Jessica went to find a table while the others grabbed utensils and drinks. They sat down along with their friend at the only table that was somewhat empty, there wasn't a table that was completely empty, as the tables were few but large. A figure sat at the far end of the table away from the gang, having a black hood up and was overall covered in clothing, making it impossible to see the person at all.

The figure silently ate his meal in an oddly careful manner, as if it was scared of something. John and Carlton whispered to each other about the figure, asking the other questions they knew neither would be able to answer.

“Why do you think he's hiding? That ugly maybe?”

“What if it's chick?”

“You think? Nah man I doubt it”

The conversation kept going like that until Jessica interrupted them both by explaining that talking about other people like that was rude. The boys didn't like it but shrugged it off, engaging in other subjects instead.  
Charlie ate in silence, much like the mystery figure. She still wasn't too fond of the place and the stage with animatronics from her dream didn't improve the situation. The iconic bear Freddy, along with Foxy, Chica and others she couldn't name were singing and dancing away for visitors, mainly children, to watch and enjoy.

“Hey guys, I've got an appointment to be at so I gotta bounce early” Carlton spoke, as he made his way to pay for his pizza and to leave. Charlie was a bit mad, he'd had the stomach to drag her into this place she didn't want to be at, yet he leaves early? Gosh.  
Not long after Carlton had bounced, John did too, leaving Jessica and Charlie alone, whom were still chatting away, pizzas almost finished. They were both rather slow eaters and liked to take their time during a meal.

“Hey I need to head to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute”

Charlotte was left alone by her table, strange figure still sitting at his end, seemingly doing nothing. Wait, was he doing nothing? It seemed he had at least turned his head now.  
The figure was looking right at Charlie, he whispered, very slowly and weakly.

“You...were here... before...”

It was barely hearable and Charlie had to really put in an effort to hear what the figure had said. The world around seemed to be going black as suddenly only she and the mystery figure existed. He whispered something again, this time inaudible, was he hurt? Charlotte would guess it, he sounded like it. She was getting scared though, this stranger whispering weird things to her and noone was doing anything?  
The man in the hood stood awfully near an animatronic Charlie couldn't name.

“Old friend” she hooded man whispered. After that he coughed, hard, almost as if he had thrown up. Or had he? It looked like he had coughed up, parts? Robot parts? Was he an animatronic too? Confusion was upon Charlotte more than ever.

Then realization struck. No one else was around. Where had they gone? Small bits of panic crept up as Charlie worriedly looked around. Her eyes landed on the mystery figure once again after confirming that is was just the two of them. Her gaze became fixated to the man, almost as if she was in a trance, who was he?  
Suddenly the world shook and colour along with light was coming back.

“Charlie? Charlie!”

All of a sudden everything was back to normal, except the man was gone.

“Charlie are you okay? What were you looking at?”

“He...he was just here”

“Who?”

“The man in the hood”

“Are you sure you're alright? There hasn't been anyone there since I left for the bathroom..” Jessica said with worry clear in her voice.

What? Had the man she saw really not been there? Then what did she just see? So many questions filled Charlottes' mind. The two girls decided it was time to leave and they went their separate ways, Charlie going home to let her mind wander more about what had happened during her visit to the pizzeria. The guy had been real, right? Carlton and John had been speaking about him, right? And Jessica acknowledged him too as she stopped them, right?

Charlie felt so confused, but decided to do the unthinkable, she needed to come back to the pizzeria, at night. She needed answers, about the mystery man, about the animatronics, about her past. Packing a bag of necessities, flashlight and pocket knife in hands, it was almost time to leave. Charlottes' parents had gone to bed, the pizzeria had closed long ago and so the perfect time to being had come. 

Making her way out the door quietly, she made her way to the scary pizza place. After reaching her destination, Charlie inspected the building, attempting to find the best way to get in without being noticed or breaking something. Thankfully, there was no security guard present as the business had been looking for one, their previous one 'disappearing' without any released info as to why. Even if I didn't matter too much, Charlie figured it couldn't be a good reason, seeing as someone wanted it to not be known.

Having reached the back of the building, an oddly convenient backdoor was slightly opened, tiny lamp above it.

“This is too good..” Charlotte whispered to herself.

“I knew you'd be back”

Hooded figure.

“You!”

The hooded figure disappeared at the door, into the building.

Charlotte set after him, determined to get answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Multiple pairs of footsteps could be heard moving around the dark pizzeria, some fast, some slow, some soft and some oddly mechanical. Charlie had ran right into the building, chasing the hooded figure as fast as she could, the man was rather slow but also knew the hallways better than she did and didn't have too difficult of a time losing her. After plenty of twists and turns Charlie was thoroughly lost.

Where had the hooded figure gone?

Where was she?

What was that noise?

Wait.

Noise?

A low mechanical sound was growing from the end of a hallway so dark you couldn't see the walls, only actually seeing the hallway due to a tiny light above a metal door at the very back. A figure was slowly walking towards Charlie, in a rather weird fashion too, as if it's limbs wasn't working properly.

Charlie stared at the creature as it moved towards her, fear welling up and getting worse by the second. As the creature passed through the small lit up spot on the floor, its leg was just visible enough for Charlie to catch an important glimpse.  
The leg was a mechanical one.

“Animatronic?” Charlotte whispered to herself.

Said animatronic disappeared back into the indistinguishable darkness, filling Charlie with more fear as she now couldn't see whatever was in front of her. Before she could collect her thoughts, someone, or something, she wasn't sure, grabbed her arm. Whoever grabbed it dragged her along with them, effectively helping her dodge a lunging animatronic in the process. As she was being dragged away, fading screams could be heard from where she had just stood a few seconds ago. After what felt like forever, Charlie and her rescuer, or kidnapper, she wasn't sure yet, had reached a room with several monitors attached to the wall, control panel and chairs in front of them.

“This is the safest place here, but not as safe as you'd hope” The voice felt oddly familiar.

“You.. you're the hood from before!”

“Shush, they'll hear you, I know I have a lot to explain, and I will, but for now, you'll need my help to stay alive until morning”

And so a game of life and death begun, a game that the hooded figure, who'd presented himself as 'Michael', explained that the goal was to keep alive and your enemies were possessed animatronics that only showered their true nature at night. Now Charlie knew what had happened to the nightguards at this place. The thought of it alone made her feel sick, but yet doing her best to listen to Michaels instructions on how to survive. After all, she did value her life.

The night proceeded with carefully monitoring the multitude of screens, preserving battery for door locks, using them only when strictly needed and impatient waiting for morning to come. According to Michael it would be safe to come out of hiding around 6am, so that was the goal.

“H-hey... something's there” Charlie pointed at a screen in front of her, a scary-looking animatronic, known as Chica, was staring her right back in the eye.

“Door lock, left side, now.” Commanded Michael quickly, as he knew what would happened if nothing was done, and he knew neither him or Charlie would like to be stuffed into an animatronic, or worse, if that was possible.

Charlie, not having much of a choice but to put trust in Michaels commands, quickly locked the door as asked and when she did, metallic scratching and hammering at the door could be heard. Thankfully the door was reinforced, somewhat to Charlottes surprise, but she guessed someone had done it, having had to spend the night here at some point. All the nightmarish events that was going on was triggering Charlies childhood memories, confirming that her incident as a kid had been more real, more dangerous than she ever imagined. The fact scared her beyond anything.

“We're doing good, almost there I'd say”

“How do you know what time it is?”

“I don't, but I've learned to estimate based on how long we've been in here and the animatronics movements”

After what certainly felt like forever, with Charlie and Michael being forced to lock themselves in just to survive, 6am was finally happening. During the time they'd been in the room, Charlie hadn't noticed until just then, much to her own surprise. The room smelled terrible, like something had died in there. Had it?

Michael had just finished unlocking the door they had originally come through, peering out to make sure it was safe.

“It smells like dead people in here” Charlie stated, making sure to not speak too loudly, just in case”

“I guess I got some explaining to do, there's a better room a few turns away where we can sit and talk, follow me”

Charlotte once again did as instructed, slightly questioning her own decision making, and the pair reached a cozy looking room with a TV, couches and coffee machine. They each took a seat and Michael prepared himself to start his story.

“Please, don't be freaked out or anything”

“What do you mean?” Charlie was weirded out already, but even more so now.

“I'm dead, or well, I'm dead and alive at the same time, not exactly a common thing”

The hood that Michael had been wearing to cover himself ever since they met the first time, had finally conceded its place and now limply hung at his back, showing the mans face. It was definitely not an easy sight to take in.

Purple, decaying skin, dead-looking eyes and skinny beyond belief. Was this man really dead?

“What even...” The shock of the surprise took enough of a hold of Charlie to prevent her from moving from her spot.

“I'm cursed, so to speak” The dead man, Michael, continues to tell his story about how everything came to be the way it is. Charlotte just sat there, scared, curious, amazed, you name it.

“And so.. the me you met at first wasn't really me, I was possessed by this robot inside me”

“But you coughed him up and got freed?”

“Yes, but, not as free as I'd like, Im still trapped in a dead, decaying body forever”

Charlie was feeling bad for the man, according to his story he hadn't necessarily done anything to deserve his fate. It's definitely hard to look at a corpse and feel bad for it, but listening to him speak, about his story, the way he spoke, everything. It felt unnaturaly touching to Charlie.

“I..I'm so sorry, Mike” he chuckled at the nickname.

“Don't be, I'm just glad you didn't run away screaming like most would've”

She probably would've done just that, had it not been for the already strange situation and desperate need for answers.

“So does this give you the answers you yourself seek?”

A small nod acts as a confirmation.

“I guess I should go away before someone finds us, you should too”

Before Charlotte could even think, she'd already spoken.

“No!”

Wait. Why was the declining his suggestion?

“Not yet...” She continued slowly.

“Can I... see you.. again?”

Shock washed over Michael, doubting what he had just heard. Surely he hadn't heard correctly, had he?

“What..? You don't mean that”

“Yes, I do, I want to meet you again”

“It'll be dangerous to come back, and me leaving isn't exactly an easy feat”

“We'll meet here again, and make plans, I'll be back tonight”

Charlie had no honest idea of what she was doing or saying, not understand her own sudden feelings for the corpse she had met. Why was she so attached all of a sudden? A 'fine', accompanied by a sigh, finished the conversation and the pair went separate ways.

Charlotte made her way back home, just before 7am hit, making sure her parents never knew she was out as she miraculously came back before they woke up. She knew better than to tell anyone about what had happened during the night, but felt she needed to share it with someone. Not exactly knowing how to go about her problem, Charlotte decided to write down her thoughts in a document on her laptop, keeping it safe from the world.  
After satisfying her need to share her story with someone, or something, she began to pack for the next night to come. She had a feeling a lot was going to happen during the next days, weeks, maybe months? Not sure what was going to happen, but knowing she wanted to do something, to help.

A full backpack, stuffed with anything that might be useful during the need to survive sci-fi horror robot attacks for a full night while making plans along with the man she'd met, the man she wanted to help.  
While Charlie was going about her day and plans to help Michael, the latter had formed his own plan. Plan including sitting down and collecting his thoughts about what had happened during the night he'd met someone who didn't instantly run away from him. Someone who he'd even had a decent impression on? She did seem nice and wanted to help, and he was beyond grateful, glowing with delightment as he was thinking about the meeting.

“I guess she was kinda cute too.. huh”


	4. Chapter 4

Soft knocking on a metal door, the only thing lighting up the dark night being a small lamp above said door.

“Mike?”

“Mike you there?”

The door opens.

“Shush, come quickly, before we get in trouble”

Michael and Charlotte both make it to the security room, this time being more prepared with Charlies' backpack full of items to get them both through the night without too much trouble.

“I brought batteries, can we use those at all?”

“Let me take a look, you keep track of the monitors and vents”

Charlotte nods in response as she gives her backpack over to Michael, who begins to see what they can make of the items he's been brought. The batteries proved to be useful for keeping the two doors locked for a longer time per night, which in turn gave Charlie and Mike more time to speak and make plans, rather than having to focus solely on the monitors and vents for hours.

“So what exactly... is it that you want? Why would you want to help me in the first place, I'm a corpse”

“I don't care if you're a corpse, a robot, or whatever, Michael, point is I want to help”

“How? Are you going to magically revive me?”

The question put Charlotte in a difficult spot, she hadn't exactly thought about what she could do to help, or how to solve the problem at hand. Michael, seeing Charlies' confused look in her face, knowing she had no idea what to do, spoke up.

“Thoughts so, I don't want to be the negative guy here, but, there's only so much one can do in this situation”

“We can at least get you out of here, right? Find you somewhere else to stay and then do some more research to help you”

“It is worth a try I suppose, but how do we do that?”

“I know a friend with extra space, you can stay there until further notice, just find an excuse to keep that hood of yours up”

Michael nodded, he really wasn't expecting much from his newfound friends' plan, but went along with the plan, for even the smallest of hope that his situation could change. It was a really tiring and depressing way to live life and some change would be more than welcome. 

As time was nearing 5am and the plans about taking Michael out of the pizzeria had been discussed, interesting things were happening on the monitors. Chica, Freddy, Foxy and some other animatronics with names that were too difficult to remember at the time, were staring right through the cameras and at the pair sitting safely inside the security room. Low voices could be heard coming from seemingly nowhere as the animatronics proved their ability to speak.

“You're not leaving, you belong here” They spoke in unison, and it was quite obvious they were talking to the corpse in the room. The demand caught both Michael and Charlottes off guard, feeling as if the difficulty level had just been cranked up, Charlie sighed.

“Eh.. this isn't going to be as easy as just walking out of here is it?”

Michael knew the animatronics had a point in what they were saying, even if he didn't like it.

“Yeah, and walking out during the way won't work either, too many people, too risky”

“So to get you out of here, we need to go through...” Charlie gazed at the animatronics.

“...them?” she continued, which earned a nod in response from Michael.

“So I guess it's plan making time”

The rest of the night passed by rather uneventfully compared to what had just happened. Plans were in the making, being that taking Michael out of the pizzeria at saturday night would be the best idea. The place would be closed on that day due to holiday reasons and that would give them enough time to prepare.

The current night was thursday, when the day hits Charlie would get some sleep, more supplies and check with Hugo if her friend could stay with him. Meanwhile Michael was going to prepare an escape route for the two. 6am hit. The animatronics were back to being 'normal', or as normal as could be. Charlie snuck out the usual backdoor of the pizzeria and got back home, but this time her parents were awake, worrying about their child and where she'd been.

“Charlotte, where were you this early in the morning?” both Charlies' parents spoke in unison while eating breakfast. It was time to think fast for the young girl.

“I, uh, decided to take an early walk today, couldn't sleep” It wasn't the greatest lie that had ever been told, but it seemed to make due as Charlies' parents believed her. It wasn't very out of her zone to do so either as she did spend a lot of time outside of her home.

Friday morning up until dinner time was spent with Charlotte sleeping in, needing energy for the coming night.

Around 1:15 she'd woken up, grabbed leftover dinner from the previous day and begun her packing. The items were pretty much the same as before but with a weapon or two just in case. A knife, though she wasn't sure if it would be useful at all, as well as a mental note to pick up a taser or something similar from the nearby electronics store. A call was made to Hugo who'd happily agreed to take in a friend of a friend to stay in his extra room, trusting Charlie and needing the company. After those arrangements were made, a visit to the electronics store helped gain two taser guns. The girl managing the checkout had given Charlie a weird look when she saw the items, but said nothing.

Before anyone knew, friday night had come. It was almost time to go back to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria.

Charlotte had been let in by Michael and the night began, much as one of the previous nights this one was spent with the two getting to know each other more, subtle sparks igniting around them. They'd both really been enjoying each others' company and maybe even begun to fall in love? Both had thought about it but felt it could never work due to their differences, a living person couldn't be together with a corpse, right?

Despite both parties knowing it wouldn't be acceptable to be together under their circumstances, they couldn't ignore their feelings that were rapidly growing as subtle flirting, compliments and giggling were all out on the field. The night could be described as rather pleasure even despite the fact that possessed horror animatronics were trying to kill you during any chance they got. Saturday was growing closer and closer, yet so far away. Both excitement and nervosity filled Charlotte and Michael. They'd gotten so close in such a short amount of time, and saturday night was going to be the key to the future.

“Hey.. Mike?”

“Yeah?”

“It's going to be saturday tomorrow”

“Nervous?”

Charlie nods.

“Just... don't get your hopes up, just make sure you get back out alive, with or without me”

“But we're doing this for you Mike! I can't leave you behind”

“I'm just saying, if anything happens, save yourself” Michaels’ words were heavy with truth and honesty, both nice and hurtful to listen to.

Charlotte never replied to Michaels' request, really not liking the sound of it.

Friday night was over soon enough and the routine afterwards was rather standard, separating for the night, Charlie going home, sleeping and preparing for saturday, the big day.

Saturday evening was upon faster than anybody had expected and it was almost time to put plans into action.

Charlotte went over the small list she'd written, it read a few notes on how they'd plan the night to go, basically get in and get out with the both of them alive.

“Alright Michael, I'm getting you out of there”

And so Charlie set out to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for a final night visit.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday, the big day. It was today that things will cease to be like what they have been. A lot was to be done and a lot more to be done once the day was over.

 

Charlotte stood in front of Freddy Fazbears' Pizzeria, the place she'd dreaded for so long and the place she would now willingly go into for what she hoped to be her last 'adventure' there. It had been such a short week, having started with a normal visit for pizza one day, now ending with something neither Charlie or Michael had expected upon their first meeting.

 

Now, anything could happen. Animatronic attacks, death in more ways than one could imagine and not to mention Charlie might lose the man she'd just started to get along with.

 

She shook her head. No, she wasn't going to lose Michael, she really liked him and was definitely not ready to give him up that easily.

 

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Charlotte went into the pizzeria. She had suggested Michael just sneaking out during the time in between noone being present at the place and the animatronics moving, but the idea had been shot down.

 

Michael had explained that the animatronics were going to be a lot more active during saturday night, knowing that they do not want him to leave.

 

Charlie was about to find out if Michael's' words were true during her pathing towards the security room where the man was. Unfortunately, words of warning turned into truth as a pair of red, glowing eyes popped out of the darkness of the halls. A familiar robotic pirate Fox stood in front of Charlotte, she almost stopped breathing at the sight.

 

“He....is not....leaving” the voice was weak, almost inaudible, but definitely there.

 

“I will get Mike out of here, whether you like it or not, robot!” Charlie felt a little weird speaking to an animatronic, still not fully understanding how it all worked, despite Michaels' explanation of it all.

 

The animatronic fox moved sneakily in the shadows, just barely visible as it neared Charlotte. By the time she noticed that Foxy was now way closer than before, running became the thing to do. Robotic footsteps echoed through the empty halls after her, but never was she able to see the fox following her.

 

'These animatronics are good at sneaking...” Charlie thought to herself.

 

She ran and ran without really thinking of where she'd end up, by the time all feet had stopped moving, she had no idea where she was.

 

“Well... I'm lost”

 

While Charlie was running around aimlessly in the back of an empty pizzeria, which was way bigger than it seemed, Michael was watching it all go down in the security room. He bit his lip.

 

“Charlie...”

 

Mike begun to type away at the control panel in front of the various monitors, staring up a program allowing for Charlie to hear Michael through the security room microphone. He cleared his throat.

 

“Charlie? Charlie do you hear me?” Michael watches Charlie on the monitors as the girl confusedly looks around herself for a source of which the voice could have come from.

 

“I'm using the security room mic to communicate, you need to get out of here, forget me”

 

“Mike! There's no way I'm leaving you here” Charlie with a determined, stubborn look on her face has already decided not to listen to Michaels' command, much to the latters annoyance.

 

During the small amount of time that the man's’ eyes had been closed in order to collect his thoughts for a moment, a scream filled the air and Charlotte was out of sight when Michaels' head turned back to the monitor the girl had just been on.

 

“Charlie! Char!”

 

Another weak, electronic, broken voice filled the air, just like the one from before.

 

“The girl... stays....you....stay...” A bear all too familiar.

 

“Where is she? I demand to know!” Michaels throat was hurting from shouting, yet he'd barely shouted much, it wasn't looking good.

 

Scanning the several monitors in front of him, Michael was determined to find his Charlie. Wait, his Charlie? What was he thinking? He shook his head to clear it.

 

The sign on one singular monitor had changed from last time he'd looked and it was now... lit? A door he'd never been through before showed itself. It didn't take long to figure out where the door was located and soon enough the security room was empty, Michael now on his way to save Charlotte from a fate worse than death.

 

The halls were dark and many, but he found the light at the end and the door was a slight bit open, just enough to be inviting, yet also ominous. Michael did know he had to go inside though, and so he did.

 

The room was surprisingly... empty?

 

There was nothing there, only walls and a sort of hatch... in the floor? He rushed towards it so fast he slipped on the metallic floor and fell right down the hatch.

 

Michaels head hurt, but he paid it no mind as he slowly opened his eyes. The sight that was upon him once he did was.... horrifying.

 

The room was full of various animatronics, some familiar, some not. Some seemed alive and some not, realization hit Michael.

 

At the opposite far end of the room of where he was, there was a table hosting the unconscious body of Charlotte, Freddy Fazbear standing next to it.

 

“She....is going....to be.... of us...”

 

“Over my dead body!” Michael inwardly chuckled at his unintentional joke.

 

While this was all going on Charlie had woken up from her involuntary slumber, she looked dizzy and shaken.

 

Michael noticing this before the animatronics did, decided to take a risk and run up to Charlie, grabbing her arm and pulling her with him before she could react but a robotic army was soon to follow.

 

“We gotta hurry, quickly!”

 

Charlottes feet were dragging after as Michael ran with her but she kept up somehow, slowly but surely getting steadier and more awake.

 

“Don't look back, keep running!”

 

While running Mike had also leaned in towards Charlie, sad smile on his face.

 

“I love you, thank you” She smiled inwardly at this and the two took a few extra unneeded turns, to make sure.

 

Eventually she managed to keep up with the running on her own and even passing Michael, running ahead of him.

 

Before she knew anything however, she looked back to check on any followers and noticed a disturbing lack of it. Without her noticing, Michael was gone. She screamed, as loudly as she could.

 

“Michael! Mike!” tears wildly streaming down her face.

 

A voice appeared in front of her in the midst of her breakdown.

 

“Hey I ain't go no clue what yer doin' in here 'tis early but it's time to get out girly” An unfamiliar man with a rather thick accent.

 

Wiping a few tears from her cheeks, Charlie forced herself to stand up and left, the unfamiliar man basically throwing her outside. The metal backdoor closed heavily.

 

“Mike...” sad, unbelieving whispers.

 

“I love you too”

  
  
  



End file.
